A Jenny Harrison Prequel: The Orphan
by SummerSunset821
Summary: Jenny Keith (AKA Jenny Harrison) has faced a lot...Her times of abusive parents till their sudden death, her times as a homeless orphan, to her two years in an orphanage in Riverview. A blast to the past/prequel to 'Where I Belong', here is the tale of Jenny and her friends from Riverview (prior to her adoption) as they grow in a town that is a treasure of secrets. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Burning Hate

Jenny Keith (AKA Jenny Harrison) emerged from her father's Sloppy Jalopy. She wore old pants, a ratty t-shirt, and had her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was six years old. Her father, Duke Keith stumbled out grumbling and cursing under his breath, whiles his girlfriend, Linda Keith swiftly got out. She wore a skimpy skirt, fish nets, and a transparent shirt that showed her bra. Overall…she looked and was a whore. Her boyfriend wore a black sleeveless top with a golden simoleans' chain. He wore baggy pants, old sneakers, and a red hat. He was a thug and the muscle in the gang he was in.

The three of them looked at the house. It was a Shotgun Style house; it was on the poor side of the neighborhood very small but affordable. "Uggghhh out of all the places in Sunset City you could've bought you had to pick this old shack didn't you? Couldn't we have lived in one of those condos downtown?" her mother whined.

"Well excuse me; you know them bastards were onto me for selling them drugs ya slut! I'm low on cash!" The Keith's once lived in Bridgeport. Jenny's father was a drug dealer and a thug. Her mom…well you can guess what she does if she constantly sends Jenny to her room at night and Jenny can hear moaning from her room.

As they entered, they saw there were only two bedrooms. Mold covered the walls. Cheap old kitchen equipment was there, covered in dust and looked as if they couldn't work. There was an old T.V and a leaky bathroom. Duke rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar that had he had set up. He took a whole bottle of beer and began to drink. Linda joined him as Jenny went into what would be her bedroom. It has only a bed and a small lamp. Hey…at least it was something. She closed her door and sat on her bed. In the backpack she brought, she pulled out only her PJs, a toothbrush, and her old teddy bear. She named it Hope. It had a tattered pink dress and a small bow on its head.

She snuggled it, holding it gingerly as it was the only toy she had. Before her mom started dating Duke again; Things weren't so bad, yes they were poor, but at least she wasn't beaten, or starved. Hope was a last reminder of the love her mother used to have for her.

This moment was interrupted as Duke busted in the room, Jenny struggling to hide her teddy. Ng He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. Punch after punch, she felt as if she was going numb.

"You die you ugly cunt!" he yelled. Jenny felt blood flowing from her nose.

"AUGGHHH!" Duke had cut her with a knife. Her upper arms had a slash on them. "D-daddy…please…don't...AHHHHH!" she screamed as he threw her against the wall. She hit her head on the glass window, her face having a cut on her cheek. She crumpled to the floor, shaking and crying.

He staggered out laughing hysterically. Jenny grabbed the bedpost staggering to her feet. She grabbed her side in pain and collapsed on her bed. Meanwhile her mother had gone out to one of the clubs in nothing but a bra and mini, MINI skirt, you could nearly see her underwear. Her father had gone out to the abandoned warehouse to meet up with his gang which had decided to go with him to Sunset City.

Jenny staggered into her bed clutching her teddy protectively. She stumbled into the bathroom. Taking toilet paper, she wrapped around her wounds in order to put pressure on her wounds. She rubbed ointments she smuggled from their Bridgeport home, and applied it. She tried to save as much as it because she knew that Duke or her mother would beat her senseless. She was afraid. She cowered in her room as she tied to sleep.

The next day, she found her parents. Her dad was on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. White tablets and power was on the table. It was drugs. Her mom was in her room. Jenny heard a slam. A man had exited her house, she couldn't see his face. Jenny pulled down her shirt sleeves, placed sunglasses on her head, fixed her ponytail and tried placing her mom's makeup. Hoping to look like she wasn't beaten. She walked outside with Hope and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran. After 15 minutes, she found herself in the park. She sat on a bench as she analyzed her surroundings. The plaza across the street and the park itself were like the main streets in the suburb area of Sunset City. She was sure it was more exciting and just as pretty downtown.

"Hey kid!" someone called. Three small girls walked to her. One had a ponytail with wavy black hair, the other had short black hair that came to her shoulders, and the third was blonde with her hair in pigtails.

"I'm Darlene, this is Kaylynn and Bella wanna play?" (Jenny re-met them years later when he returned, but because her appearance underwent drastic changes, they didn't recognize her, but Jenny did.) Jenny nodded happily. The park was holding the Summer Festival and there was so much to do. They had gone roller skating, played a bit of soccer, and even had a hot dog eating contest. It was fun; actually Jenny hadn't been this happy. But when they decided to go swimming, Jenny got a bit concerned; if she went into the water, the makeup would run they would see her cuts. But Darlene, just as playful and fun loving as she would be years later, dragged her into the water. However that's when they saw it, the bruises and cuts. Being very young they didn't understand and didn't mention it. However they still had the suspicion that something was amiss.

After many hours of fun, the girls' parents took them home. Jenny's brown orbs stung with bitterness as she watched the happy families leave. Not wanting to go home, she decided to sleep on a bench near the store. But as hours passed it got a bit chilly and many people were out some didn't pay attention but later on some strange people were out. They in a way scared the girl.

"You little brat!" Suddenly she fell out of the bench, a large hand grabbed her, and it was Duke. He dragged her by the hair, slapping and beating her all the way home. After a beating harsher than the one from last night, he said a few last words to her "I hate you I wish Linda just aborted you! You are an ugly good for nothing mistake! I wish you could die! DIE YOU BASTARD CHILD DIE!" it kept going as she whimpered in fear. When it was over, Duke left her all alone. She cried in her pillow. It would be the last she would ever see of either of them.

Little did she know five figures stood outside. "When the lights go out, he gonna burn in hell. Ya got the lighter, the oil?"

"You bet."

What would happen next, Jenny would never get out of her head. She, not even her parents saw it coming.

_Thank you for reading the first segment of Jenny's Sequel. Review! Favorite! Follow! Food is accepted _


	2. AN PLZ READ!

A/N

Hi everyone! First of I want to thank people for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me and thank you to those who've favorite them Sorry I haven't been updating if it was up to me I would be updating at least once every week, but with tests and school going on uggghhh…that's junior year for you :P I haven't been able to post, plus I'm having trouble with my computer, by next week it should be back to normal though. I intend on releasing two new chapters to Where I Belong that I've been working on, The Fire Princess and The Jenny Prequel if you have any ideas for any stories movie, game, or book wise inbox me . So with that said, I'll be back to writing soon. **One more thing though! **I'm thinking of doing an Q/A thing for my stories lemme know if you like the idea or have any questions. Thank you so much, sorry for the inconveniences . Until next time!

**-SummerSunset821 **


End file.
